


Zazdrość wobec Anakina

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a little shit, Dom!Anakin, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Obikin w czasach Wojen Klonów (serialu znać nie trzeba. W sumie nic znać nie trzeba, bo PWP xD)Przyznaję, napisane rok temu, kiedy upierałam się, że nie shipuję, ale trzeba było poprawić humor przyjaciółce...





	Zazdrość wobec Anakina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kissa_of_mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa_of_mischief/gifts).



Właściwie od samego początku Obi-wan zazdrościł Anakinowi. Najpierw zainteresowania Qui-gon Jina, a także rady Jedi, potem samego poziomu Mocy... Dziwnie się czuł, biorąc go na swojego padawana. Bał się. Ale z jakiegoś powodu ufał swojemu mistrzowi. Nie, ufał Mocy. Nawet kiedy Anakin sprawiał mu problemy, gdzieś wewnętrznie czuł, że tak ma być. W końcu czy sama Moc mogła się mylić?

Lata mijały, a Obi-wan wciąż zazdrościł Anakinowi. Skywalker wyrósł na zdolnego młodzieńca. Był przystojny, utalentowany w walce i w używaniu Mocy. Został generałem szybciej niż Obi, chociaż Kenobi nie mógł się o to pluć, trwała w końcu wojna. Nawet jeśli Anakin łamał rozkazy, co w końcu przestało Obiemu przeszkadzać. Z charakterem bad-boya było mu do twarzy. Kenobi zaczął przyłapywać się na tym, że myśli o swoim o piętnaście lat młodszym uczniu nie tak, jak powinien. A przecież jakby się postarał, to mógłby być jego ojcem (to że Anakin nie miał ojca to inna bajka). Przyglądał się tej seksownej twarzy, pięknym gęstym włosom, w które tak bardzo chciał wpleść palce.

Zazdrościł Anakinowi, bo gdyby miał jego charakter, to bez wahania, bez martwienia się i bez myślenia o konsekwencjach startowałby do niego.

Dokładnie tak, jak zrobił to Skywalker kilka dni później, od kiedy Obi-wan postanowił, że wreszcie wyjdzie z szafy i znajdzie sposób, by przyznać się do uczuć. Bez ostrzeżenia przyszpilił starszego generała do ścianki kokpitu i namiętnie wpił się w jego usta.

\- Widziałem, jak na mnie patrzysz. - Uśmiechnął się jak kot, który właśnie złapał mysz.

\- A-a Padmé? - wydukał Obi, wciąż zaskoczony tym co się właśnie stało.

\- Padmé jest spoko, ale... brakuje jej tego i owego. Na przykład brody. - Zaśmiał się i pogładził Kenobiego po policzku, po czym znów go pocałował, wsuwając kolano między jego nogi.

Obi westchnął w jego usta. Wiedział, do czego to dąży, ale nie potrafił się oprzeć. Anakin przypominał cholerną burzę piaskową, niszczącą po drodze wszystkie przeszkody. Zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał i nie szło się przed nim uchronić. Nie, żeby Obi teraz chciał uciekać. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chciał zostać przysypany przez piasek i zapomnieć o świecie. O wojnie. O tym, że każda misja jest walką o życie. A gorące usta Aniego cholernie dobrze rozpraszały jego umysł. Zwłaszcza, kiedy zeszły na szyję, podczas gdy zręczne palce już zajmowały się zdejmowaniem szaty.

\- Anakinie... - mruknął.

\- No co? - Oderwał się od robienia malinki na karku, poniżej linii jego koszuli. - Przecież robota nam nie ucieknie. Jesteśmy na patrolu... - Zaczął ocierać się biodrami o dowódcę misji, by stłumić wszelkie zażalenia. 

Podziałało.

\- Należy ci się mała przerwa, generale Kenobi... - dodał, powoli schodząc na kolana, rękami przejeżdżając po tych wcale niezłych mięśniach klatki piersiowej.

Obi-wan westchnął, patrząc prosto w te oczy pełne gorącego pożądania. Nie minęła chwila, a już został pozbawiony spodni i bielizny. Anakin położył sobie jego rękę na głowie, na znak, że może kontrolować tempo, ale Obi nie skorzystał z przywileju. Westchnął tylko głośno, czując jak język zwinnie oplata główkę jego członka, sprawiając rozkosz, o której generał już dawno zdążył zapomnieć. Po chwili już Anakin miał całego penisa w gardle i ssał z zaangażowaniem. Wcale nie ukrywał, że sprawia mu to przyjemność. Zamruczał z zadowoleniem, widząc, że dzięki niemu Kenobi trafił na inną orbitę, jednak zaraz przerwał pieszczoty, ku zdziwieniu Obiego.

\- C-coś się stało?

\- Chcę cię. Teraz. Odwróć się. - Anakin wstał i zamruczał mu na ucho, uśmiechając się szelmowsko jak zwykle.

Obi-wan westchnął w myślach. Powinien się domyślić, że tak to się skończy. Wszystko działo się za szybko. Ale taki właśnie był Anakin. Porywczy, gwałtowny i zdecydowany. Skończyła się możliwość wybrania drogi powrotnej. Poza tym Obi nie mógł nagle się oszukiwać, że nie tego pragnął.

Odwrócił się od Skywalkera, opierając w miarę wygodnie, jak na te warunki, o ścianę. Zaraz potem usłyszał pyknięcie otwieranej buteleczki i poczuł, jak chłodny od żelu palec zagłębia się w nim.

\- Anakinie... - westchnął. - Zwolnij, proszę...

\- Pierwszy raz?

\- W ten sposób - doprecyzował Obi.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, padawan posłuchał. Jego ruchy stały się delikatniejsze, wręcz bardziej czułe. Wolną ręką chwycił go za podbródek, by odwrócił głowę do pocałunku, również spokojniejszego.

\- Jest dobrze, mistrzu? - spytał Ani, nim dołożył drugi palec, by rozciągnąć go porządnie.

Obi zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale pokiwał głową. Czuł się dziwnie, ale nie źle. Mimo że w swoich śmielszych fantazjach zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że role rozłożą się odwrotnie. Jak mógł zapomnieć, z kim ma do czynienia? Jęknął głośno, gdy poczuł palec numer trzy. Pragnął jeszcze więcej, to cholerne ciepło w podbrzuszu dawało o sobie znać. W końcu jednak palce wysunęły się z niego, pozostawiając za sobą takie cholerne uczucie pustki...

Po chwili jednak dostał to, czego tak bardzo pożądał. Anakin wsuwał się w niego powoli i z wyczuciem, jęcząc znacznie ciszej niż Obi. Kenobi ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jego kochanek nie zaczął poruszać się od razu. Zaraz jednak dotarło do niego, że to przerwa na przyzwyczajenie się. Przy niecierpliwości Anakina było to wręcz nieprawdopodobne.

Obi-wan westchnął z przyjemności. Pierwszy raz czuł coś takiego i zadziwiająco mu się to podobało. Takie... kompletne wypełnienie. I bliskość z Anim, o którym tyle marzył. Żałował trochę, że stał tyłem i że nie zobaczył wcześniej członka Anakina, bo teraz wyobraźnia podpowiadała mu, że jest ogromny.

Usłyszał cichy chichot padawana. Czyżby ten zajrzał do jego myśli? Nie miał szans się teraz nad tym zastanowić, bo jego kochanek zaczął się poruszać, co prawda wolno, ale już od razu trafiając w odpowiednie miejsce na jego prostacie. Czy ten skurczybyk nawet w takich chwilach używał Mocy?!

Obi-wan jęknął głośno, półświadomie zaczynając poruszać biodrami w tym samym tempie. Widząc to Anakin przyspieszył, chcąc jeszcze spotęgować rozkosz. Kenobi tylko pomyślał, że już niewiele mu potrzeba do spełnienia, kiedy Ani złapał jego członka i niemalże natychmiast doprowadził do orgazmu, samemu dochodząc w nim zaledwie kilka ruchów później. Jeszcze przez chwilę obaj tak stali, starając się złapać oddechy, po czym Anakin delikatnie się z niego wysunął i obrócił go przodem, by pocałować z pasją. Po chwili odsunął się i uśmiechnął.

\- Idź do łazienki się odświeżyć. Ja tu ogarnę siebie i ścianę, po czym wychodzę na patrol.

\- Pójdę z tobą - zaoferował Obi.

\- A dasz radę po takim wysiłku chodzić, staruszku? - zaśmiał się.

Obi-wan pokręcił głową, ale nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Anakinie...? - zaczął niepewnie.

\- Tak?

\- To... nie była jednorazowa przygoda, prawda?

\- A chciałbyś, żeby była, mistrzu?

Obi zawahał się. Wiedział, czego chce, ale nie miał takiej lekkości w przyznawaniu się do uczuć.

\- Nie - odparł wreszcie. - I nie mistrzuj mi, jak mamy ze sobą sypiać.

\- Dobrze, mistrzu. - Anakin wyszczerzył się szeroko. Nawet bez mocy Obi wyczuł, że takiej właśnie odpowiedzi wyczekiwał jego padawan, kiedy przyciągnął go do czułego pocałunku.


End file.
